


If You Can't Become Supreme Leader, Marry Him And Take It

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Wedding Night, power hungry Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: Hux had his eye on the First Order for as long as he could remember. He's not about to let some silly man get in the way of his dreams. Good thing he's flexible enough to make himself Kylo's dream man.





	If You Can't Become Supreme Leader, Marry Him And Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at this [FANTASTIC ART](http://dargason-under-the-fantasia.tumblr.com/post/170252357316/securing-the-line-of-succession-so-i-heard) my friend made. She showed me a little sample and this fic came straight from there! 
> 
> Hux and Ren getting married after events in TLJ. But modern.

Hux had been eyeing that position since he was a teenager. Since the Academy, when his late father spent hours harping on him to look his best for the First Order High Command. Every rung of the ladder he climbed was to get to that position.

And then Kylo Ren happened.

Hux's biggest pain in the ass. Snoke's hand picked protege. A man that could not be shoved out of the way, no matter how many times Hux stuck his foot in between him and Snoke.

The two snarled, circling each other like wild dogs. Hux would humiliate Ren first. But then due to some unforeseen circumstances that Ren certainly had a hand in, Hux would be humiliated and overlooked.

Non stop. A never ending battle.

It wasn't until Snoke suddenly died (heart attack the reports read. Normal for people his age) that the true battle began.

Hux had been away at the moment. Trying to win a battle of wits with the one and only Leia Organa (Kylo Ren's mother for God's sake) for building rights to the new shopping complex. When he came back, the office was a mess. Rey had split from the First Order and had taken their best architects with her. Kylo had claimed the Snoke's crown and was lording over the place like an overgrown child.

First thing he did was knock all of his files on the floor and then topple his bookshelf. Hux had, embarrassingly enough, been pinned under it and had to get rescued by Mitaka. His secretary insisted on a hospital visit and he'd been taken off duty for a week.

He'd never been so angry. So unhinged by the work of an overgrown manchild.

When he came back, however, he came back with a game plan.

His office had been cleaned, all remnants of Kylo's tantrum had been removed. A vase of roses was on his desk instead, a get well card hidden in its leaves. Kylo himself had been sheepish. Apologetic. Apparently he did need Hux around to keep the interns in check.

So Hux did the one thing he was good at: He made himself irreplaceable.

To the First Order, to the associates, to the interns.

And to Kylo.

It wasn't long till he had Kylo staring at him. He pretended not to notice. Occasionally he would look his way and give him a coy smile. He felt a rush of pleasure when Kylo flushed and looked away. His ears reddened quite beautifully.

He started toeing the line more and more.

He wore tighter suits. He made his tailor know to get the measurements just right. He caught more than just Kylo staring at his slim figure. He made a show as he walked away. He was all too aware of the suggestive pull of his inseam as he strutted. He didn't get to see Kylo staring. He only felt the immense satisfaction of knowing he was. But Phasma sure did.

"Invite him out." Phasma said over a mouthful of fries and a coke one night. 

The next day, Kylo walked in to Hux lounging on his desk. Vest opened and falling off his shoulders, one long leg daintily crossed over the other, and leisurely sipping a glass of red wine like some rich mogul.

It didn't take long for Hux's expensive suit to find its new home on the office floor.

A few months later and he had Kylo twisted around his finger. He made partner. He was Kylo's right hand. Nothing passed through the building without his say so. He had a permanent couch in Kylo's office, and a lovely set of drawers in his apartment. The First Order was practically his.

A year later and he had a shimmering ring to prove it. The proposal wasn't too much a surprise. He knew Kylo's expressions and recognized when he was anxious about something. The Hosnian project demolition ceremony was a nice touch. 

Their wedding was a grand affair. Extravagant and costly. Kylo had booked a literal castle for both the ceremony and the reception. He pampered Hux with everything he'd ever wanted. Food, wine, flowers, suits. Even a sparkling ring far more extravagant than the engagement one. They invited their friends (Kylo's friends and Phasma), close business partners, and family to bear witness to their marital ties.

Kylo's best man was Leia Organa's right hand. He was a hot shot businessman who took risks that miraculously paid off. With Hux's strategizing eye, he knew they would be successful. If only--

"Stop thinking about work." Kylo muttered into his ear as they listened to the speeches. He was very acute at reading Hux's mind. "It's our wedding." Hux merely smiled, raising his champagne glass as Poe Dameron led a rousing cheer for their marriage. He liked the way the man was looking at him. He had lovely bedroom eyes.

Kylo led him to the dance floor. Keeping a strong, protective arm around his waist as they glided over the floor. It was what Hux loved the most about Kylo. It was his passion, the unrelenting way he never let Hux leave his sight. He smothered him with affection. Pampered him with lavish gifts Hux could hardly be bothered to get for himself. He swung him around rather harshly, yanking him close as the dance started. It wasn't going to be a real dance, not the way Kylo was mashing his body against his. So they swayed in the center instead.

"Look at me." Kylo hissed. Teeth nibbled at his earlobe. Hux smirked. He turned, ever so slightly. Enough to plant a light peck on his new husband's cheek.

"Darling, don't you want me to be happy?" His question was followed by a rather possessive squeeze below the belt.

Someone in the crowd wolf whistled.

"Get a room!" The crowd roared in laughter.

"You can be happy with me." Kylo said. He kissed him harshly, far too intimately for a decent public display of affection. Hux retaliated by sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Not too harshly to break skin, but enough to tease him for hours to come. Let him follow after him like a starving puppy.

While Kylo rested his head on his shoulder, Hux flexed his hand, admiring the sparkling diamonds on his ring finger. It wasn't chance that the best man was between his fingers. Hux gave him a subtle wink before turning his attention back to Kylo.

"I want Dameron's property. That new campus he's funding? I want it. The New Republic can't have it." He felt rather than heard Kylo's grumble through his chest. So he turned his voice softer, syrupy sweet as he cooed into his ear. "Of course, as a wedding gift from you, Darling."

There was deep chuckle as Kylo lifted his head. The dance ended. He cupped his enormous hands over his cheeks, locking him into place. He was ungodly handsome. Hux couldn't bear to take his eyes off his unattractively, attractive face.

"Only if you're good, Pumpkin." Hux bristled at the nickname. "You're not allowed to sleep with Dameron. Or any of the men in his company."

"How will you stop me?" A quick peck on his lips. The crowd cheered again. Kylo embraced him, his long fingers teasing his rump.

"I have my ways, Pumpkin. You'll see." It wasn't until they were sitting down, no longer the center of attention, that Kylo’s strong hand slipped between his thighs.

"Tonight, you surrender to me." Kylo said, his wandering hand heating his skin through his pants. He slid it closer, teasing the tight seam in his pants. "Tomorrow, I'll get you Dameron's property."

Hux smirked again, fingers twisting around Kylo's on the table, his ring sparkling in the light.


End file.
